First Date
by Harakudoshi
Summary: Kagami is invited by Konata to go out to dinner with her, Tsukasa, and Miyuki. But what happens when Tsukasa and Miyuki are unable to go? Awkward, fluff, and cliché romance comedy ensue. Rated T for mild language.


This is my first fanfiction, and I have no beta reader or anything. I appreciate any constructive criticism, but please try to keep the flaming to a minimum, okay?

Disclaimer

I'm not entirely sure how to do this, so I'll put the disclaimer here, I guess? Lucky Star, nor any other work referenced herein does not belong to me in any shape way or form.

First Date

"Quit acting like such a child, Konata!"

"C'mon Kagami~n, you know it's true."

"I am NOT a stereotypical tsundere!"

"Classic tsundere response."

"Ugh! You're so frustrating!"

This is a typical conversation between me and my friend Konata Izumi. She's an otaku, childishly annoying, perverted, and generally all around irritating. But she is a good friend. She's caring, loyal, funny, (sometimes) and cute. Cute... CUTE?! Not those thoughts again. C'mon Kagami, clear those thoughts out of your head. She doesn't like you that way. She couldn't like me that way, we're both girls! But just thinking about her... Doesn't she understand how her playful.. sexual harassment (for lack of a better term) affects me? When she randomly hugs me, buries her face in my shoulder, almost like she's purring. I can almost scent her cinnamon hair wash from memory... No, damn it! I need to clear those thoughts from my mind! It'll never work like that for us, I'll only get hurt in the end. All her banter is just teasing, nothing else.

"Oi, Kagami~n, any reason you're sittin' there with that dumb look on your face?"

I come back to my senses to see her attempting to look serious, blissfully unaware of how that stupid adorable cat grin of hers makes her look perpetually jovial. Not to mention its' ability to set my insides ablaze. Unfortunately, it does the same for my face, so i quickly turn away to hide it from her.

"Oh, I-I was thinking about this test in Advanced English I have coming up, and how I need to study for it when I get home... The syntax and clauses really screw me up sometimes." I make a mental note to slap myself later for such an idiotic excuse.

"English, eh? Yeah, not an easy language to learn. I'm sure you'll do good, though. You and Megane-chan are two of the smartest people I know."

Thanks for that, Konata. Makes me happy to hear you compliment me, even if it is a group compliment with Miyuki. "I doubt Miyuki-chan would appreciate you calling her 'Megane-chan'."

"Nah, she wouldn't mind. Hey-ey, I know of this new restaurant that opened close by my house, wondering if you'd want to go with me this weekend?"

Wait... Is Konata asking me on a date..? "Well, yeah I'll uhm.. I'll check my schedule.." Such a meek response, where has my pride gone.

"Alright cool, ask Tsukasa for me as well, when I get home I'll call Yuki-chan."

Of course she didn't mean a date, curse my optimism. "...Alright, I will. What's the place called?"

"Oh, about that. See, the thing is, I don't exactly remember. Heh..."

"You're so useless, you aren't going to get us lost on the way there, are you?"

"You're so mean, Kagami~n..."

Seeing her make her 'sad' face at me, I instantly feel bad for insulting her. Or, I would if I didn't know she's only feigning insult. "You're such a child." With that, I smirk and ruffle her hair, simultaneously mocking her vertically challenged-ness.

"Don't tease me about my height, Tsundere Kagami-sama."

God her face is adorable when she's trying to look angry. "Don't call me that! Anyway, yeah I'll ask Tsukasa if she'd like to come along."

"Great, sounds like fun! See ya tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see ya..." I watch her walk off towards her train station. I end up staring a bit longer than necessary, before I realise I have to go as well before I miss my train.

"Oh wow, that sounds like it'd be fun!" Tsukasa, (my younger twin) chirps. "Is Yuki-chan going as well?"

"I dunno, Konata said she'd ask. She hasn't called to tell what Yuki-chan said, though."

I figure that I should call Konata to tell her that Tsukasa is going, and ask if Miyuki will as well.

"Moshi-moshi, hello?"

"Hey Konata, it's Kagami."

"Oh, hey Kagami~n! I-yeah, yeah, dad. she's very cute. hold on, I'm on the phone!"

"I just thought I'd... wait, what?! What are you two talking about?" Did she just tell her father that I'm cute..?

"Oh yeah, sorry. My dad and I are playing a game, and he thinks the protagonist is cute."

Of course she wasn't talking about me. "What game? ...Please don't say an eroge."

"..."

The silence I'm greeted with gives me my answer. "You two are such pervs, why does he play games like that with his daughter?"

"I dunno, they're fun. Good way for us to spend time together."

"It's a little weird for him to play adult games with you, is all. Anyway, the reason I'm calling is to let you know Tsukasa wants to go. Is Saturday evening good for you? And did you talk to Yuki-chan?"

"Yeah, she said as long as nothing comes up, she'll go. And Saturday it is!"  
"Alright, sounds like fun!"

*Saturday morning*

"*KUSHUU* Ugh..."

"I told you to wear a sweater yesterday, Tsukasa."

"I know.. The weather report said unseasonably cold, but I didn't think it'd be THAT unseasonably cold. heh..."

My sis the klutz. "Just lay back down. I'll warm you some miso, okay?"

"Alright, thank you Onee-chan.."

As I tore open the packet for instant miso, I realised that with Tsukasa sick, It'd be only Konata, Miyuki and me at the restaurant. Then it dawned on me that with Tsukasa sick, it'd be best if I stayed home to look after her.

"Here Tsukasa."

"Arigato, Onee-chan.."

Blow on it first, it's..."

"OW!"

"...hot."

"Heh, I forgot.."

"You can be such a spaz. Be careful next time. Anyway, I've got some homework to do, so just call for me when you need me."

"Alright, I'm probably just gonna go back to sleep after I finish eating."

"Probably for the best."

Around noon, I decide to call Konata to tell her I probably won't be able to go tonight, and to remind her to do her homework as well.

"Izumi residence, who's calling?"

"Hello Mr Izumi, It's Kagami Hiiragi."

"Oh, Kagami, calling for Konata, I assume? I'll get her for you, hold on."

"..."

"Kagami~n? What's up?"

"I'm calling you about two things. First; you haven't forgotten about your homework, have you? You have a tendency to start playing video games on Friday night and not stop 'til Sunday evening."

"You been possessed by Kuroi-sensei? She told me the exact same thing online this morning. Oh yeah, I spoke with Moe-san. She said she couldn't come, her mother wanted her to stay home and help around the house. So it sounds like it'll just be you, Tsukasa and me tonight."

"About that, that's the second reason I'm calling. Tsukasa has caught cold, and I'm probably going to have to stay home to take care of her."

"Aww.. I was looking forward to our date."

As she purrs that sentiment, and the mental image of her face as she says it causes my face to flush crimson.

"D-don't call it that!" is what I manage to respond in my flustered state.

"Kagami~n, your tsundere does so turn me on."

"You're such a perv.. Anyway, I'll let you know later if I can go."

"Alright Kagami~n, talk at you later."

I slump down into my chair, more than a touch disappointed. It would've been just Konata and me! *sigh* Some things can't be helped.

"Hey, Onee-chan, something wrong?"

"Oh, Tsukasa, I forgot you were asleep, forgive me."

"It's fine, I was up before your phone call. You know, just because I'm sick doesn't mean you can't still go out to eat with the others."

"But wouldn't you want me to stay behind and help look after you? You are sick, after all."

"Not when it interferes with something you were looking forward to. Plus, I'm seventeen. I can look after myself well enough, even if I am a bit clumsy. And dad and Inori nee-chan are here, anyway. You don't always have to be the one to look after me, you know."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back to sleep. Be sure to tell me how it goes, okay?"

"Alright, sleep well."

After a while I call back Konata to tell her the news, this time making sure to leave the room.

*Saturday Evening*

"Alright, so where is this place?"

"It's just a few blocks down."

"...So it seems it's just you and me, then."

"Yep, almost like a date."

"Don't call it that! It's just two friends hanging out, is all."

"Your denial is cute, Kagami~n. Oh, Here it is! So that's the name of this place, why couldn't I remember it?"

"Cause you've fried your brain from playing too many video games."

"That's mean, Kagami~n."

As we go inside, I get a good look around. It's fairly nice, clearly traditionally inspired but with a modern touch. It'd be a good place to go for your first date with someone you really like... Gah! Stupid brain, this isn't a date!

"uhm.. Kagami~n? Any particular reason you just slapped your forehead?"

"Oh, I-err... I just remembered something..something important that I have to do tomorrow, is all."

"Okay, then..? Let's have a seat."

The waitress leads us to our seats, close by the window. Gives a rather good view of the city, it is pretty at night. I order a small plate of chicken tempura, and steamed rice. Konata, fried kalamari.

"Oi, Kagami~n, there's this light novel I've been reading. It's called Or***o. It's pretty cliche in some areas, but it's pretty funny and cute. Y'know, one of the main characters reminds me of you, a bit."

"Lemme guess. Tsundere type, right?"

"Yep, and she's an otaku as well. Though, you're not to the extent she is. But she keeps her otaku-ness to herself a lot, like you do."

"I really wish you'd stop calling me a tsundere." And with that, our orders arrive. As Konata first sees her food, the look of a child at Christmas comes to her face.

"Uwah, it looks so good! Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu!"

*sigh* Konata is so cute the way she eats. Unrefined, unlady-like. It's kind of like a little kid. It just makes you wanna squeeze her. Just the thought of sustained contact with her.. mm...

"Oi, something with you?"

I'm brought out of my (perverted) daydream, and realise I've been staring at her.

"You just been sittin' there with a blank look on your face, you forget how to eat or something?"

"No, I was daydreaming about..."-Don't say about you, don't say about you, don't say about you-"...about how good this food looks." Smooth, Kagami. Smooth. She looks at me for a moment, almost as if she can see through my lie before she responds.

"Then don't just gawk at it, eat it ya loon."

"Alright, alright."

As I eat, I don't really pay attention to the flavour of the food. Instead I allow my mind to wander to areas dominated by teenaged hormones (I'm seventeen, forgive me). Unfortunately I allow it to wander to far, and the bit of food I'm holding falls out of my waribashi's grasp. It tumbles down the front of my shirt, leaving a trail of sauce in its wake before promply landing in my lap. "Damn." I curse myself for not paying attention, as I use my napkin to remove it from my lap. Konata reaches across with her napkin to get some sauce off my shirt that I miss.

"What is with you? You're acting OOC today, has Tsukasa rubbed some of her clumsiness off on you?"

Konata is touching my chest. Good lord, she is touching my CHEST. I try my hardest to douse the fire creeping across my face, but it doesn't seem to work.

"You're blushing? Does Kagami~n enjoy being touched here?" she purrs as she pretends to grope me.

"Cut it out, Konata!" I proceed to knock her hands away and cross my arms over my chest to prevent any more groping, pretend or otherwise.  
"Don't be such a perv!" Well, now I have ammunition for when I next take a bath. Thanks for that.

"Well, that was delicious!" Konata leans back in her chair, patting her comically bloated stomach. Now she reaches down into the pocket of her shorts, as if she's looking for something. "Uhh, hey Kagami~n, it seems as though I forgot my wallet..."

"Really. You know you're gonna pay me back, you hear?" I look at the cheque. "5,200 Yen?!"

"Eheheh.. sorry. It was good though, right?"

"You are most definitely paying me back, Konata Izumi. That was all my money..." I leave every penny to my name on the table, before we leave. As we walk down the street, Konata suddenly tugs at my arm.

"Hey look Kagami~n, a photo booth! We should take some pictures to commemorate tonight!"

"I'm broke now, remember?"

"That's fine, I've got 200 Yen. That should be enough to cover it."

"What happened to 'I left my wallet at home'?"

"Oh yeah, I've two 100¥ coins in my pocket. Hardly enough to cover my meal."

"You planned to have me pay from the start, didn't you."

Rather than answer, (or more likely she didn't hear me), She just drags me to the photo booth. She puts the money in, and it gives us enough for two copies of five photos. We sit down, and strike our first pose. (as is completely normal for teenaged girls to do in a photobooth) The first is of her smiling her cat grin, and me staring her down for being a mooch. *Flash* The second, I decide to play with her by putting my hand on her head to mock her height. She responds with that adorable pout of hers. *Flash* Third, She throws bunny ears behind me as I smile. *Flash* Fourth, I'm yelling at her for the bunny ears, she just laughs me off. *Flash*  
"Okay, last picture, what should..." Before I can finish my sentence, I'm stopped by the sensation of something warm and soft on my cheek. As it dawns on me what exactly this sensation is, I can feel my face glow scarlet. *Flash*

"Ah, that was fun! Good use of 200 Yen!"

As she climbs out of the booth, I'm left dumbfounded. Did she really do what I think she just did..?

"Here's your roll..." She hands me my copy of the photos, of which I stare blankly at the first four. "...And here's mine. You look so cute in the last picture!"

I don't respond, instead I cast my gaze on the last photo on the roll. Looking back at me is a small copy of myself, with a look that can only be described as 'flustered idiot'. Next to me is Konata, who is leaned over and kissing my cheek, a touch of pink staining her cheeks and nose.

"That one is definitely a keeper."

Her comment awakens me from my stupor, and I manage a response. "Don't you DARE show that to anyone, you got that?"

"Who said I'd show it to anyone?"

"I know you, you'll hold it over my head and use it to make fun of me. Don't you do it, I know where you live!"

"You forget who is kissing who, Kagami~n. If anyone should be embarrassed, it should be me."

"Promise me you won't show anyone that, okay?"

"No worries, it's for our eyes only. For now, anyway. Anyway, it's getting pretty late. I think I'll be heading home. get home safe, okay?"

"I will, thanks. You should be more worried about yourself, though. Don't get lost. And don't forget, you owe me 2,300 Yen for your meal!"

"Hai, hai, I won't forget. See ya."

"You better not. Night." I watch her as she walks down the street for a bit, until she turns a corner and I lose sight of her. I hold a hand to the cheek she kissed, then look down at the roll of photos again. Sometimes she really makes it hard to tell if she's teasing or being serious with her flirting. But tonight really seems to reinforce the latter. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she planned it for it to just be us from the start. Either way, I think it turned out to be a pretty good first date.

so how was it? Decent for a first timer, I hope? Please leave comments and criticism below, any feedback is appreciated to help further my skills as an author!


End file.
